


Don't make me beg for it

by EmeraldTheWolf



Category: Murphamy - Fandom
Genre: Bellamy Blake (The 100) - Freeform, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy/Murphy - Freeform, Canon, Clarke Griffin (The 100), Clarke Griffin - Freeform, John Murphy (The 100) - Freeform, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, dom!murphy, john murphy - Freeform, murphy/bellamy - Freeform, sub!bellamy, sub/dom, the100 - Freeform, weird plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTheWolf/pseuds/EmeraldTheWolf
Summary: Cliche story idea: starts with a hunting party in season 1. Bellamy has a reaction to a weird plant that makes him highly aroused (think natural viagra). Murphy stumbles upon him in the throes of pleasure and takes care of him. It's graphic and sexy and if you want more submissive Bellamy, here he is! I promise it's worth the read; I just suck at summaries X'D Enjoy!





	Don't make me beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty happy with how this one came out!

_++Takes place sometime during season 1, when the ground is still new and everyone is trying to survive++_  
  
A hunting party had gone out at dawn; Harper, Jasper, Finn, and Murphy with Bellamy leading them. The day was a hot one and the bugs were out in full force. Everyone was irritable and tired from partying too much last night; everyone except Bellamy of course. He never allowed himself to relax, to just let things go. Murphy mused quietly to himself, adjusting the heavy gun across his back. If he would just lighten up, things would be so much easier for all of them. Then again, he's one of the main reasons half the camp was still alive and able to party in the first place. At that moment, a small deer stepped out of the foliage and quieted all of Murphy's thinking. The group halted at Bellamy's signal and Murphy held his breath. Bellamy crouched lower in the tall weeds and aimed his weapon. Even though he knew it was coming, Murphy still jumped when it fired, thwacking the deer in the shoulder and effectively downing it. The rest of the group rushed forward and finished the job swiftly. Murphy stepped up and clapped Bellamy on the back.  
  
"Nice hit, boss," he sneered and Bellamy rolled his eyes, grunting in response.   
  
The group took turns carrying the deer back to camp. They had gone out pretty far today so Bellamy was on high alert, making sure everyone had their heads on a swivel for grounders. Halfway home, Murphy glanced over at Bellamy and noticed a sheen of sweat across his leader's face. They were all sweating but Bellamy looked flushed and more uncomfortable than he'd ever seen him.  
  
"You alright?" he asked nonchalantly. Bellamy looked over with surprise and grunted again.  
  
"Fine. Let's just get back," he moved to the head of the group and they continued in silence.   
  
By the time they reached the camp, the sun had hit its highest peak and was starting to move across the sky towards sunset. Murphy dropped the deer in the clearing with a tired sigh and shouted out to whoever was closest to come clean it and get it ready to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bellamy excuse himself and take off towards his tent, ripping his jacket off.  
  
"Is he okay?" Clarke's voice sounded at his side and Murphy inwardly groaned but turned to face her with a smirk.   
  
"Seems fine to me, why?" he asked with annoyance. Didn't she have something better to do than check up on him and Bellamy? She wasn't their damn keeper.  
  
"He looked like he might be feverish. You should go check on him and report back; I've got my hands full with a broken leg."   
  
He gave her a quick once over, just now noticing her clothes were covered in blood and her eyes were framed with black like a raccoon.   
  
"Whatever you say, Princess," he moved away with his hands up in surrender as she scowled at him and turned on her heel to return to her patients.  
  
"Bellamy? Clarke asked me to--" Murphy swung the tent flap open and stepped inside, stopping at the sight before him. Bellamy was shirtless, laying on his makeshift bed, covered in sweat and writhing. His cheeks were flushed to the max, spreading  down his neck and the front of his chest. His dark curls were plastered to his forehead and his hands were clenched at his sides.   
  
"Shit," Murphy muttered, fully entering the tent now and furrowing his brow. Maybe he was sick. He was about to leave to get Clarke when Bellamy's head lolled to the side and his half-lidded eyes met Murphy's wide ones.  
  
"Mur-Murphy?" Bellamy's voice was hoarse and absolutely wrecked. And fuck if Murphy's cock didn't twitch at that.  
  
He moved closer to the bed, reaching over to lay his hand against Bellamy's forehead. Shit, he was burning up. Murphy's concern was put on the backburner when Bellamy spasmed at his touch, his breath hitching and eyes shutting. Murphy went to pull his hand back but Bellamy caught it in a vice grip, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Bellamy-I need to get Clarke," he kept his arm still, brow furrowing in frustration. Bellamy's eyes blinked open and seemed to clear a bit as he shook his head.  
  
"'M fine, Not in pain," he grimaced. Murphy scoffed.  
  
"Sure looks like it. Bet you've got a fever too," he added, pulling his hand away as Bellamy's grip loosened. Bellamy's body twitched in another spasm and he grit his teeth as a broken groan came forth.  
  
"S-something in the plants.." he trailed off, turning his head to the side in embarrassment when Murphy squinted and shook his head in confusion.  
  
"What plants??" he inquired, sitting on the side of the bed beside Bellamy. Clarke was going to ask a million questions when he reported back and he wanted to be able to answer them so she'd leave him the hell alone.  
Bellamy swallowed audibly and struggled to direct his thoughts.  
  
"Hunting," he grimaced again as another wave twitched through him. Murphy leaned back in understanding, remembering the tall weeds Bellamy had crouched in. He opened his mouth to confirm this but Bellamy's breathing hitched and Murphy felt his hips cant towards him and the breath whooshed out of him in surprise.  
  
"Are you...?" He looked over at the tight pants and wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. "Dude," he jumped up from the bed and Bellamy fucking Blake actually whimpered at the loss. Murphy doubled over in denial as a wave of arousal pooled in his gut. He panted and looked up to see Bellamy pleading at him with hazy eyes.   
  
"Oh man, you so owe me for this shit," he groaned in annoyance and shed his jacket. Bellamy inhaled sharply at the sight and turned away, closing his eyes like this wasn't about to fucking happen. Murphy toed off his boots and climbed onto the bed with as much dignity as he could muster with a half hard-on. He hovered over Bellamy's panting body, his arms and legs framing him. Bellamy kept his head turned away and eyes closed; the only indication that he acknowledged the situation was his jaw twitching where it was clenched. Murphy let out a huff and leaned down to nip at Bellamy's exposed neck, because hell if he wasn't going to do this the proper fucking way.   
  
Bellamy's chest arched up into him and he let out a pitiful groan, his hands clutching at the blankets beneath him. Murphy licked against the bite mark, humming at the salty earthy taste and taking the soft skin into his mouth to suck. Bellamy's breath caught and his hips stuttered upwards towards Murphy, seeking friction.  
  
"M...Murphy..."   
  
And damned if his voice didn't sound even more wrecked than before, bordering on gravelly and breathless. Murphy leaned back, admiring the purple mark he left in his wake. He lowered his mouth to Bellamy's collarbone and trailed down his chest licking, sucking, and nipping along the way. Bellamy's hands lifted off the bed and hovered there, as if he wasn't sure whether to push Murphy away or pull him closer. When Murphy circled one of his nipples with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth, Bellamy's arms fell back onto the bed and he let out a string of curses. Murphy moved onto the other nipple and repeated the treatment, noticing Bellamy's chest rising and falling so rapidly he thought he might pass out.   
  
As he pulled back to look down at Bellamy, his butt finally settled against Bellamy's girating hips and Bellamy froze. His back arched off the bed and his breath stopped. His brow furrowed so hard that Murphy thought he might have permanent lines there. And then it all came crashing down when a pained moan ripped itself from Bellamy's throat and his body spasmed hard against Murphy. Murphy watched the orgasm tremble through his leader and couldn't look away from the tormented expression on his face. When Bellamy's body finally started to relax a bit, he looked up at Murphy through hooded eyes, his mouth slightly open and panting, disbelief written across his confused and blissed face. Murphy smirked down at him wickedly.  
  
"Well now, that was fast.." he pushed his hips down against Bellamy's wet pants experimentally. Bellamy let out a strangled sob and gripped Murphy's hips to still him. Murphy relented and lifted off him completely, watching in amusement as Bellamy hissed and looked away. Murphy undid his own pants and slid them down, his dick springing to attention in his loose boxers. Deciding to leave his shirt on, he leaned forward and started to undo Bellamy's pants. Bellamy's head whipped around dazedly and he grabbed Murphy's hands.  
  
"You're still hard," Murphy said with a bored expression, waiting for Bellamy to consent. He was still flustered and panting roughly; the orgasm had done nothing to quell his situation. Murphy pushed his hands down against Bellamy's dick and sneered when Bellamy cried out, releasing his hold on him and head dropping back to the bed as he arched. "That must be soooome plant." Murphy chuckled darkly, finally free to pop the button off and pull the zipper down before Bellamy could stop him.   
  
"Shut up, Murphy," His usual statement didn't sound so scary when it was half groaned. He draped his arm across his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"Who knew our fearless leader could be so embarrassed in bed?" he teased, pulling the pants down all the way and leaving the boxers. Murphy whistled at the mess of cum across Bellamy's stomach where the tip of his dick peeked out. He reached out tentatively, placing his hand gently on the length of him and just resting it there. Bellamy arched again and cursed, his hips stuttering up into the touch.  
  
"I can't believe you're so hard again this fast," Murphy mused, letting Bellamy buck into his open palm. "I need to get me some of this plant."  
  
"Just..." Bellamy gulped and groaned, trying and failing to get the friction he was desperate for.  
  
"What?" Murphy purred, letting his hand run gently up and down the covered length.  
  
"Murphyyyy..." Bellamy's moan ended with a whine and Murphy hissed and had to push his other hand against his own length to stop himself from coming on the spot. Murphy shook his head to clear his thoughts and used both his hands to stop Bellamy's hips from bucking into the empty air. Bellamy whined again at the loss of contact, hips fighting his hold weakly. When he finally stilled, his breath coming in harsh gasps, Murphy released him and ran his fingers soothingly up his sides, leaving goosebumps all over his fevered skin.  
  
"Shhh," he shushed his needy cries, "I've got you."  
  
Bellamy's arm draped lower over his face, muffling his sounds as he waited for Murphy's next move. Seeing him relax, Murphy finally pulled his tight boxers off and relished in the muffled grunt Bellamy let out. Giving Bellamy a moment to adjust to the air, he kissed at the dip between his hip and navel. Bellamy shivered and writhed against the blanket, trying to aim Murphy's mouth where he needed it most. Murphy pulled away and hummed in approval at the dishevled mess before him. Bellamy, his composed and fierce leader was putty in his hands, taut and shaking with need, need for Murphy. Bellamy's voice interrupted his approving thoughts.  
  
"I should've known you'd be as insufferable in bed as you are outside of it," his voice cracked and he pressed his palms against his eyes in frustration. Murphy openly laughed at that, earning a scowl from Bellamy. Murphy leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against his. Bellamy's eyes drooped and his lips turned pliant against Murphy's.  
  
He forced Bellamy's mouth open, moaning when he complied easily. He flicked his tongue out and warred with Bellamy's. Murphy smoothed his hand across Bellamy's stomach who whimpered into the kiss, bucking up towards him, urging him to go lower. Murphy continued the kiss lazily and dropped his fingers to caress over Bellamy's wet tip. Bellamy tried to pull back from the kiss as he arched but Murphy chased his mouth and greedily took the pleasured sounds for himself. Bellamy felt like he was drowning. He needed air but Murphy was relentless and everything felt too intense. Murphy circled his hand around Bellamy's tip and squeezed, flicking his wrist and Bellamy turned his head to the side as he came for the second time, breath hissing out behind clenched teeth and hips bucking against Murphy's tight hold on him.  
  
"Shit," Bellamy ground out, waves of pleasure still coming. Murphy licked at his ear and groaned into it while he rode out the orgasm and Bellamy bit back a whimper. That was not helping him come down. Murphy removed his hand and pinched one of Bellamy's nipples. Bellamy let out a very soft and weak moan. When Murphy lifted off of him, he noticed Bellamy's dick was red and still very, very hard.  
  
"Jesus, Bell," the breath felt like it was knocked out of him at the sight. Bellamy looked down at himself and groaned in a deliciously helpless way that had Murphy licking his lips.   
  
Murphy spread Bellamy's legs and positioned himself between them. Bellamy kept his eyes closed and complied easily, exhausted but still so horny. His dick twitched at the feeling of being at Murphy's mercy. He was usually the one in charge, especially in the bedroom. This helpless feeling was completely new and completely fucking with his mind.  
  
All thoughts ceased however when Murphy's tongue darted out to taste his leaking tip. Bellamy swore profusely and let out a broken whine at the sensation. Murphy made an eager sound and dropped his mouth over the entire head and then slowly sucked. Bellamy saw stars behind his eyes and he hissed.  
  
"Murphy..." he didn't want to beg, had never begged anyone before, but holy fuck he felt like he was dying. Murphy hummed with his dick still in his mouth and Bellamy cried out in pleasure, gripping the blanket so hard his knuckles turned white. Murphy released him from his mouth gently.  
  
"What do you want, Bell?" His voice was rough and Bellamy cursed again at the pleasure coiling in his gut.  
  
"Don't.." Bellamy swallowed. Was he really going to stoop so low as to beg? "Don't make me beg..." Murphy licked lazily up his length as he waited patiently. "Ahhnnn... fuck... please," the last word came out as a dry croak and he felt Murphy smile against his hot flesh.  
  
"Mmm," Murphy sucked the side of his dick, not fully giving him what he wanted. "Please what?"  
  
"Please," he repeated because it was all he could manage. He arched off the bed, trying to sheathe himself in that hot warmth again. He let out an exasperated sound.  
  
Murphy moaned at the sound of Bellamy begging. He was high off the feeling of power as he continued to suck the side of his dick. He brought up his hand and gently caressed his balls, watching them tighten under his ministrations. Bellamy was gulping for air again and looked so beautifully conflicted about the whole thing that Murphy almost laughed again. Instead, he dragged his hand lower and pressed against the tender spot under his balls. Bellamy lurched up with a yelp when Murphy pushed against his prostate from the outside.  
  
"What--?!" Bellamy's mouth dropped open into silence as Murphy sucked him fully into his mouth again and pushed on the spot at the same time.  
  
Bellamy fell back against the bed and tried but failed to stop the pleasured cry that ripped out of him and and then he was coming again, his dick pulsing in Murphy's mouth as he swallowed it all and pushed rhythmically against the sensitive spot that had Bellamy's sight going black.  
  
"Uggghhhnnn," Bellamy felt tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes but he didn't even care. His body went lax against the bed and trembled. Murphy pulled away and looked down on him, pulling his boxers off to rub his own dick, relieving some of the painful pressure he had built up in pleasuring his leader. Bellamy's eyes cracked open and he moaned softly at the sight, his dick twitching as more cum leaked out.  
  
"You like that?" Murphy grunted, fisting his dick harder. Bellamy just closed his eyes and let his jaw go slack as he wheezed. Murphy's gaze raked his leader's body, taking in the contours of his muscles and memorizing each quiver as Bellamy tried to get a hold of himself. Finally, his eyes settled on the surprisngly hard member oozing between Bellamy's legs. Bellamy himself seemed to know it was there by his furrowed brow but was hoping Murphy would ignore it and leave him be; he was so fucked out of his mind and exhausted. Murphy groaned at the sight and then smiled.  
  
"You're a thoroughbred, you know that?" he teased Bellamy who thrashed his head side to side.  
  
"Murphy, it's the plant. Just--" his breath caught in his throat when Murphy leaned down and rubbed his own dick against Bellamy's. Bellamy made an adorable strangled sound and then grabbed at Murphy's shoulders, trying to push him away. In any other circumstances, he would have easily been able to but after three intense orgasms, his arms were like jello. Murphy did pull back after a moment though, much to Bellamy's relief. He opened his eyes and was about to say something when he saw Murphy dip his fingers into the cum pooled on Bellamy's stomach. He pushed Bellamy's knee up so it was bent and his hand disappeared.  
  
"What are you--?" Bellamy tensed when he felt the finger against a very intimate place. He squirmed and only succeeded in impaling himself on the slicked digit. He trembled at the feeling, eyes huge and leg shaking.  
  
"Bell, you're okay. Shhh, calm down. I just want to help you," Murphy soothed him, letting his finger go still and caressing Bellamy's tightened arm muscles. It was obvious Bellamy had never fooled around with guys before so Murphy knew he had to take it slow with this. Bellamy's nostrils flared and his body arched into the touch, betraying his doubts. With a small and gentle smile, Murphy pushed the rest of his finger in. Bellamy's eyes blazed in defiance and his body tensed again.  
  
"Trust me," Murphy said before crooking his finger and finding the bundle of nerves that had Bellamy choking on a desperate moan in seconds. His dick twitched against his stomach in interest, its hard and leaking tip red with desire.  
  
"No way," Bellamy groaned. "No more."   
  
"C'mon, Bell, that thing's not going to go away on its own and you know it. Can't have you walking around camp scaring all the kids." He chuckled and rubbed his finger near his prostate but just avoiding it. Bellamy growled at the tease and didn't know whether to push against his finger or pull away. Murphy seemed to be enjoying the indecisiveness.   
  
"You don't want Clarke to come in here and see you like this.." Murphy trailed off, stilling his movements and watching Bellamy battle with himself. Finally, Bellamy sighed in a reluctant, defeated way and his dick twitched again, his walls clenching around Murphy's finger. Murphy's eyelids drooped in pleasure at Bellamy giving in and he slowly pulled his finger out, gathered some more cum and then pushed 2 in. Bellamy hissed and arched, his hand pulling at his sweaty hair in confusion at the pleasure. Murphy took his time stretching him and occasionally brushed against his prostate with no rhythm, keeping Bellamy on edge and keening.  
  
"Murphy," his voice was a deep and demanding growl and his blown eyes pierced him. Murphy gulped and added a third finger. Bellamy's glare faltered and he groaned at the slight burn of the stretch.   
  
"Please," Bellamy glanced away. He was too embarrassed to hold his gaze while he begged and Murphy stilled.  
  
"Look at me," Murphy demanded. Bellamy groaned in annoyance and peeked at him from under sweaty bangs. Murphy tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. Bellamy rolled his eyes but then sighed.  
  
"Please, Murphy," he whispered, his cheeks tinged a dark red as he looked him in the eyes. Murphy let a lazy smile cross his face and crooked his fingers up against his prostate, holding them there.  
Bellamy cursed and moaned and trembled against him helplessly.  
  
"Murphy, please, Murphy," he didn't hold back now, he was so close to careening over the edge again and he could tell this time would be different. But then, Murphy was pulling away and Bellamy let out a broken sob at the loss. Murphy scooted up closer and pushed Bellamy's legs up so his feet were flat against the bed. He scooped up the last of the cum from Bellamy's stomach and coated himself in it, his breath hitching at the pleasure that shot up his back from the touch. He positioned himself at Bellamy's entrance and took a deep breath to steady himself before pushing inside. Bellamy shivered weakly at the sensation and tried to keep it together as Murphy pushed inside him. He was much bigger than his fingers and Bellamy's brows furrowed together in a worried creased. When Murphy was finally sheathed fully inside him, he let out a pleased groan.   
  
"You feel so good, Bell," he whispered hoarsely, trying not to come right there. Bellamy grunted weakly, his brow still furrowed. Murphy pulled back and slowly pushed back in. He kept up the slow pace until Bellamy gripped his arm tightly and his dick twitched painfully against his stomach.  
  
"Murphy," he ground out through clenched teeth. He didn't know what he was asking for but he needed something, he needed more. Murphy's hips jerked involuntarily at the sound of his name on his Bellamy's red lips. Leaning forward, he grabbed Bellamy's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. He hovered over Bellamy's lips, his breath ghosting against them. Bellamy shuddered at being dominated and pleasure shot down to his groin, white hot and painful.   
  
"Fuck, Murph.." he gave him a needy look through damp eyelashes and Murphy thrust into him, the new angle hitting him where he needed it most. Bellamy's mouth opened to scream but Murphy closed the distance between them and swallowed it. He started a slow and torturous pace, just grazing over Bellamy's prostate with each thrust. Bellamy's eyes rolled back and his body shuddered continuously. Murphy broke their kiss for air and let out a breathy moan. Bellamy was so tight and hot and it was amazing that Murphy hadn't come yet, he was so wound up. Bellamy's breathing was broken and hitched every time Murphy dragged deliciously against his prostate.  
  
"Goddamnit, Murphy... I need... fuck," Bellamy was an incoherent mess underneath him, his arms straining against Murphy's grip, wanting to grab his hips and meet him thrust for thrust.  
  
"Yeah, you gonna come around my dick, Bell?" Murphy growled possessively and watched as Bellamy's eyes fluttered, his breath hitching again and his brow furrowing.   
"You like when I talk dirty while my dick's inside you?" He surprised him with an especially hard thrust against his prostate that had Bellamy jerking and pleading.   
  
"Fuuuck," Bellamy hissed and Murphy fixed him with a dark gaze.  
  
"Tell me what you want, Bell," his voice was smooth as honey and Bellamy groaned loudly, hesitating before letting all his resolve go.  
  
"Oh, God... F-fuck me harder, Murphy..." His face turned a dark red and Murphy growled again with renewed vigor. He pressed Bellamy's wrists deeper into the bed and picked up his speed, deciding to finally give him what he wanted. Bellamy cried out against the hot pleasure in his gut and the conflicting pain in his wrists. He felt himself careening back to the edge, so fast that he thought he might pass out when he finally fell. Bellamy suddenly let out a whine that grew in power as his orgasm rapidly built.  
  
"That's it, come for me," Murphy ground out behind clenched teeth, reaching down to suck at Bellamy's sweaty neck.  
  
Bellamy's keening turned into a loud and gravelly moan as his orgasm hit, stronger than all the rest and blinding him with its intense pleasure. Distantly, he felt Murphy thrusting as wave after wave of orgasm tore through him. He couldn't stop groaning in pleasure as his body arched up for each wave. Murphy finally came with a breathy and broken moan as he milked Bellamy's prostate to drag out the orgasm as long as possible. Murphy's hips stuttered as he emptied into him and Bellamy's taut body finally lowered onto the bed in a lax and exhausted state.   
  
It was Murphy's turn to gasp for air as he slowly pulled out of him and released his wrists. Bellamy winced and lowered his arms. There were bruises that would likely be there for a few days and his neck was in no better shape. Bellamy didn't seem to care though. He scooted over to make room for Murphy to lie beside him and together they tried to remember how to breathe. Bellamy noticed his dick was finally softening and he sighed in relief. Murphy smirked up at him through sweaty lashes and chuckled. Bellamy glanced over at him and looked away, a huge blush creeping back across his face and down his chest, like he just remembered what had happened in full detail.  
  
"Shut up, Murphy," but it came out as a strained grunt and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his two fingers.  
  
"I better go tell Clarke you're okay," Murphy finally sighed and lifted off the damp bed. He dressed quickly and efficiently. "Let me know if you run into any more weird plants though." He winked over his shoulder and then he was gone.  
  
Bellamy turned over and hid his face in his pillow with an embarrassed groan.  
  
+++  
  
The next week passed with lots of giggles and whispers over Bellamy's hickeys and bruised wrists. He tried to keep everything hidden but it got hot during the afternoon and he didn't want to deal with heat stroke bringing him to Clarke's tent where she would pepper him with more inappropriate questions about what happened when Murphy went to check on him that day.  
  
When she'd first seen the aftermath of their coupling, she'd raised her eyebrows in surprise and curiosity. Murphy had just grinned wickedly at them from across the clearing. When Clarke caught his eye and looked back at Bellamy, he'd just waved her off with a gruff, "I don't want to talk about it."


End file.
